Victor Stahlbrecher
Rank: Recruit (Part-time smith/musician) Name: Victor Stahlbrecher (Steelbreaker) Place of Origin: Neu Teutonien, Cainfield, a small village a few kilometers away from Festung Herm Age: 24 (as of 2119) Religion: Bezos Responsiblities of the Position: - Past: Born in 2094, growing up in the small, nowadays ruined, community of Cainfield not far from Festung Herm, Victor Stahlbrecher, son of the local blacksmith/tinkerer, Björn Stahlbrecher, and a travelling performer simply known as Delila, grew up to inherit both the skills of his father and his mother. Showing an affinity for metalwork, he soon helped his father to armor up the towns militia and fashioned his own pieces of armor from the scrap metal that the scavanger troups brought back from their trips into the nearby derelict towns and car cemeteries. At Age 10 his sister, Loreley Stahlbrecher, was born and their mother taught them both the art of music and ways to entertain the crowd. Playing a song and seeing his young sister dance happily brought a spark of momentary joy to the people of the wastes. When he was drafted into the militia, after an unexpected mutant attack that took place in 2114 he first got in touch with the real dangers of the wasteland. Sure it has never been easy, but before the mutants attacked, the town was mostly a quiet community that hardly ever faced any adversity. Raider parties seemed to mostly ignore or overlook the small town. 2116 A nomadic warband of mutants, that usually stayed in the outer regions of Neu Teutonia, hunting and slaughtering the hapless vagabond or caravan, gathered to purge the small town of Cainfield at night. The attack was swift and brutal, leaving only a small group of able fighters and citizens that could defend themselves. Amongst them Victor, his father and sister. While the attack took place, the local Inn and City hub was set alight by the first barrage of fire-bombs. The only thing remaining of his mother Delila was the guitar she gave him when he turned 18. While some people were trying to flee into the surrounding forest areas the mutants picked therm off one by one, the only option was to hide within the ruined city. Trying to defend his two children, Björn Stahlbrecher killed two big mutants before being shot by a sneaky blow from a sawn off shotgun by a small and swift mutant. With his last breath he broke the skull of his deathbringer against the make-shift anvil in his workshop and hid Victor and his Sister in the dugout beneath the cold furnace. His mother and father gone, having to care for his sister, Victor had no time to mourn his lost family. His Rage fueled by the anguish he had suffered from the attack, he knew he would need to kill any mutant that he came across. After hiding for two days in the ruins, trying to sneak around and looking for ressources to feed the two of them, Victor and his sister gathered a few things to leave in search for a new home and a new family. On the way to Festung Herm, where they thought they might find a new purpose, his sister got kidnapped by raiders, leaving him with a blow to the head on the road. After getting the needed weapons and ressources for what was probably a suicide mission, he made his way to the nearest raider camp where his hopes of rescuing and being reunited with his sister were soon crushed. After sneaking into the camp and searching for the slaves quarters, he saw the body of his Sister Lorely dead on the ground with her throat slit after what looked to be sexual assault from one of the raiders. With this discovery he felt the last spark of hope and humanity be extinguished from his mind, as he readied a knife and then proceeded to kill every last raider in the entire camp, the blood of his gory deed staining his clothing and the ground. In his bloodrage the voice of a young girl was the only thing that came forth within the roaring screams of agony he felt in his head. A young slave girl that would later become his traveling companion, called out to him, breaking him free from his catatonic state. After freeing the other slaves one of them mentioned the fabled city of Old Town, where anyone in search of a better life would be welcome to help build a shelter in the dangerous wasteland. So they made their way to Old Town, in search of companionship, a new family, a new purpose in the Faction they call "The Iron Pack". He swore to help the weak and those who were opressed by the scum that he didn't deem human, because of their inhumane acts, but mainly mutants and raiders. Service history: 2119 - Victor Stahlbrecher joins the Iron Pack as a new recruit. Personality: Victor has a strong sense of morality and loyalty to those who he wants to protect. He has a strong mind and a usually calm expression about him.